diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/20 April 2017
12:31 I’m kinda pissed lads 12:32 I am too 12:32 I'm trying to figure out how to boot up a PS2 BIOS only without launching a game, and no emulator allows it. 12:33 Also I can't figure out how to set an animation as my wallpaper 12:33 Very kawaii indeed 12:33 much approve 12:35 :/ 12:36 moar Fandumb shiet 12:36 Pop 12:36 You dingus. I wasn't being serious about the buttons. -_- 12:36 OoO 12:36 What's this: 12:36 Thread:99180 12:37 Removing the spins was fine 12:37 It was kind of annoying too because it shifts the hitbox around 12:39 m9 12:39 I liked the spins. 12:39 shoulda made a massive glaring sign saying it was a joke 12:39 otherwise I won’t get it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 12:39 exept for the fact that when you change avatar it spins 12:39 get wot 12:39 It was semi-serious but not. 12:39 while changing 12:39 o 12:40 Kinda annoying... 12:40 how the fuck am I supposed to get that then lol 12:40 Obvious sarcasm? 12:40 I don't know. I was just spitballing about how I'd design the wiki look if I were overlord. 12:40 sarcasm so grey Count himself doesn’t even know if it’s sarcasm or not lol 12:40 o 12:40 OUCH 12:40 OWWwWw,,, 12:41 Robot can you not 12:41 But that hurt.... 12:41 What hurt? 12:41 Ouch. 12:41 yea what hurt 12:41 I stubbed my toe... 12:41 Was it the little toe 12:41 so you took the time to type ouch into chat 12:41 THe bruesed one. 12:41 like 12:41 My front tooth cracked on the inside yesterday 12:41 very cool 12:41 DO I NEED REASONS TO EXPRESS PHYSICAL PAIN ON SOCIAL MEDIA 12:41 Yummy sensitive teeth 12:41 I mean kinda 12:42 like you just say ouch outloud lol 12:42 Eh. 12:42 Did. 12:42 I mean, if someone hurts my ego then I'll say big OW - MY EGO /big 12:42 XD 12:42 Urssul, looking up code for profile spin, 12:42 yeah but your ego is so damn big it must bust itself on any metaphorical object that gets close 12:43 lol. 12:43 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1138927 12:43 Lol, 12:43 Yeah I have to rent a storage garage just to hold it. 12:43 Didn't expect to see you there... 12:43 that’s not what we use lol 12:43 we used a different one 12:43 Eh. 12:43 Ya still asked it. 12:43 I dunno where othe rone is. 12:43 ye back when I didn’t know anything about CSS lol 12:43 I just googled... 12:43 Oh yeah, is my ban from CC chat over with? 12:44 o damn I show up on google? 12:44 very kewl 12:44 uh yeah Sm 12:44 CC chat is an absolute cesspool. 12:44 Don't go there. 12:44 also Midas I already put that thread up & I’m too lazy to change it 12:44 are you implying that this one isn’t? 12:44 I responded foo'. 12:44 Yeah you're the first result on google for "Wikia profile spin" 12:44 come now ;) 12:45 CC chat is a graveyard 12:45 Ok, installing that code now. 12:45 not a cesspool 12:45 Not when I'm on. A billion pre-teens jabbering at once. 12:45 That happens from time to time 12:45 but not often 12:46 A graveyard? 12:46 Yes 12:46 I mean, I’ve never seen it dead. Ever. 12:46 It's always dead when I'm in ther 12:46 There's like 50 people in chat (obviously), but nobody talks for like 45 minutes at a time. 12:47 I have to get off my ass & make Bug Templates 12:47 for Bug move 12:47 Hmmm... 12:47 but I’m so bloody lazy 12:47 what happens if i... 12:47 Is that a councilor thing? 12:47 small (sword) /small 12:47 nuh. 12:47 wait what 12:47 Only works with words. 12:47 Why did I just get pinged by the sword emote 12:47 it's not even in my ping list 12:48 (sword) 12:48 Didn't happen that time 12:48 idfk 12:48 also the Bugs template is 100% not a councilor thing 12:48 da pings are mad 12:48 or I’d quick right this instant 12:48 small (sword) /small 12:48 Then say no to drugs Ursuul 12:48 quit* 12:48 YEAH IT DID IT AGAIN 12:48 Y U PING ME EMOTE 12:48 Lol. 12:48 Lulz Councilors don't do work 12:48 I have powers. 12:48 yeah lol 12:48 AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW 12:49 Oh right it was vanguards who do it all 12:49 forgot 12:49 apparently Banana is going for Councilor job 12:49 Does this work? Just sec... 12:49 Noice 12:49 so he can do nothing beside us as well 12:49 just sent a recommendation in 12:49 small (done) /small 12:49 Yeah 12:49 Lol. 12:49 Why are the emotes pinging me 12:49 They're not. 12:49 are you hiding span text or something with my name in it 12:49 no... 12:49 I would spam sword emotes but then I’d be a hypocrite 12:49 well I already am so... 12:49 (done) 12:50 naw this time I’m not gonna dewit 12:50 didn't happen that time 12:50 imma refresh 12:50 See, not ping by emo. 12:50 ping by my super power. 12:50 dat should probs fix it 12:50 small (rage) /small 12:50 that work? 12:50 yes 12:50 z_z 12:50 Lol. 12:50 yes it did 12:50 I hunger 12:50 I like this. 12:50 I require sustenance 12:50 NEIN 12:50 why tho 12:51 Kappa 12:51 WT WZ TT 4? 12:51 *sigh* 12:51 >bans 12:51 Kappa 12:51 I will ping you. 12:51 I will ban ye 12:51 for bad memes 12:51 Dew it you won't 12:51 For posting a single emoticon? 12:51 #power abuse 12:51 #noballs 12:51 nu u kept doin it 12:52 Fine then, i just got back in chat, 12:52 so i can post emoticon. 12:52 who knew that the one thing I coded would be mah weakness 12:52 and i will post emoticon. 12:52 actually why do we even have Chat Kicks 12:52 like 12:52 small (o) /small 12:52 they’re so useless :/ 12:52 SO there. 12:52 Why is every single emote pinging me 12:52 They're not. 12:52 I know you're hiding span text 12:52 see, i'll show you. 12:53 (o) 12:53 didn't ping, right? 12:53 yeah, but on the ones you take longer to type out, they ping me 12:53 so you're writing other things underneath it 12:53 mmmm. 12:53 I don't even know how to write underneath. 12:53 (slang) 12:53 every time i press enter it comments. 12:54 I like ping power. 12:54 DA FORCE 12:54 OF NATUREZ 12:54 (power) 12:55 (glory) 12:55 ... 12:55 I wonder how you set ping... 12:56 small (lenny) /small 12:56 imma just clear my ping 12:56 lol. 12:56 / 12:56 / 12:56 / 12:56 I wanna see if still works. 12:57 is clear? 12:57 Apparently it defaults your actually name into the pings no matter what 12:57 actual* 12:57 sorry I’m CSS’ing 12:57 small (lenny) /small 12:57 that ping? 12:57 no 12:57 ... 12:57 small (cry) /small 12:59 am I the only one who unironically likes Rucka Rucka Ali 12:59 Huh. 12:59 like it’s cancer 12:59 but I still like it 12:59 Found another smg and urssul thing again. 12:59 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:903796 12:59 That doesn't work either thing 01:00 What? 01:00 wtf was I just trying to say 01:00 I've tried that gif for profile pic before 01:00 it kinda not really works 01:00 Ok. 01:00 FUUUUU 01:00 why tf did Sannse respond to that 01:00 (it's prone to serious glitching of the image) 01:00 why are you creeping our threads Robot lol 01:00 this is Midas level stalkery 01:00 Robot is a creep 01:00 das y 01:00 (lenny) 01:01 I'm a robot too 01:01 <---- see 01:01 (no) 01:01 There are no stalkers like me. Only me. 01:02 I only stalk the activity feed 01:02 and only certain parts of it 01:02 I don't stalk. 01:02 Much. 01:02 oh hey there’s some cool CSS in that thread 01:02 imma steal 01:02 brb 01:02 Really? 01:02 well not really 01:02 BEcaue i'm dumb. 01:02 but I can combine it 01:02 to fix a problem I had earlier 01:02 brb 01:02 k. 01:02 WIsh I was good at code... 01:03 Then my wiki would be complete. 01:03 and every one would look at computer screen... 01:03 well it needs users too 01:03 like a community 01:03 and... 01:03 small (glory) /small 01:03 AHA! 01:03 HAH 01:03 Yis? 01:03 Vwat iz et? 01:04 ok so since robot knows how to fuck up the pings plugin, I will disable all my pings 01:04 use PM now 01:04 ... 01:04 What? 01:04 (wat) 01:05 ... 01:05 iz wat id I dooz? 01:06 SMG 01:06 DAMB IT 01:06 WHAT DID I DO 01:06 TELL ME WOMAN 01:07 SMG 01:07 I WILL GETCHA IF YOU DON'T TELL ME 01:09 small (sword) /small 01:09 WTF WON'T U TELL MEH 01:09 I NEED 2 NO 01:11 ARGH 01:13 sigh. 01:25 hey 01:27 I recommend we use Comic Sans MS for general text font. 01:29 lol 01:32 das what the thread is for fam 01:32 see how much others like it 01:37 wtf I didn’t even see SR’s reply 01:37 chat p l s 01:40 Should I resign? 01:45 idk your choice 2017 04 20